


Mycroft e il ricordo di zio Rudy

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Protective Mycroft, allontanarsi dallo zio Rudy, lo zio strano, sherlock comprende il dolore di mycroft, travestirsi da donna, un ricordo doloroso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: L’anniversario della morte di Zio Rudy spinge Mycroft a raccontare la verità a Sherlock
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Uncle Rudy
Kudos: 1





	Mycroft e il ricordo di zio Rudy

Mycroft si arrese a una giornata inutile. Non aveva combinato niente di buono. Solo perso tempo, senza riuscire a concentrarsi. Sbuffò seccato. Si alzò dalla scrivania così in ordine che avrebbe potuto trovare qualsiasi cosa lì sopra a occhi chiusi. Si passò una mano sulla cravatta e si sistemò l'orologio nel taschino. Era superfluo che cercasse di scacciare dalla sua mente l'anniversario della morte di zio Rudy. Quel controverso fratello della madre, artefice di quella che era la sua attuale vita. Mycroft era diventato il Mycroft che tutti conoscevano per colpa di zio Rudy. Colpa sì, pensò con risentimento. Lo aveva educato per quel incarico governativo, reso una perfetta macchina priva di emozioni. E il costo era stato alto. L'allontanamento da casa, la menzogna di Eurus e quel rapporto complicato con Sherlock.

Prese la valigetta e chiamò Anthea. Gli era venuta l'insana voglia di vedere Sherlock, che come sempre lo avrebbe riempito di frecciatine velenose. Ma tant'era la giornata era rovinata.

Anthea lo fissò per qualche attimo dubbiosa.

“Vuole passare da Baker Street, Signore? Suo fratello non l'aspetta, sa che non gli piacciono le sorprese. ”

“Correrò questo rischio” sospirò il suo capo. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché voleva vedere il fratello, seguiva l'istinto. Sherlock viveva con John e la piccola Rosie, aveva per così dire raggiunto una certa stabilità. Niente colpi di testa improvvisi adesso, però il loro rapporto non era cambiato molto. Quello sembrava perennemente in bilico.

Raggiunsero Baker street silenziosamente, mentre Anthea stava aspettando i suoi ordini. Le disse di venirlo a prendere più tardi. Oppure subito se Sherlock l'avesse liquidato senza pietà. Non sapeva perché è lo giudicò profondamente illogico, desiderava trascorre del tempo con il fratello.

Gli aprì la sig Hudson che cominciò dalle scale a gridare

“C'è Mycroft, Sherlock! Salga pura, stanno tutti di sopra. ”

Con la signora Hudson aveva un rapporto un po 'altalenante, certe volte Mycroft l'avrebbe strangolata volentieri se fosse stato nei suoi parametri. Ma non era decisamente un assassino.

“Caro fratello, cosa ti porta qui, l'Inghilterra si sta preparando ad una guerra? Hai destabilizzato qualche paese? O hai segreti di stato compromettenti! ” Sherlock lo accolse subito infastidendolo . Ma Mycroft si era già arreso, era arrivato disarmato. Entrò stranamente taciturno.

John aveva già percepito qualcosa e rimproverò il suo coinquilino.

"Via Sherlock, tuo fratello viene già così poco, una tregua non ci starebbe bene?" Così Sherlock smise di interessarsi al fratello, ma lo studiò a distanza. E dedusse, elaborò.

“Rosie cresce bene, John” disse un imbarazzato Mycroft ”mi sembra molto serena, anche frequentando il mio caro fratellino. Sherlock è un buon padrino? ” Chiese

“Molto attento devo dire, non me lo aspettavo. Rosie lo adora a modo suo. Tuo fratello è un'attrazione per la piccola, certo qualche volta esce dagli schemi ma lo riporto subito in riga." John sorrise divertito mentre Rosie cinguettava dalla culla.

“Come mai sei passato, qualche problema? Devi parlare con Sherlock? Sai che freme nel vederti, vero Sherlock? ” John si era voltato verso di lui che era finito in cucina a trafficare sul calendario.

“Certamente Mycroft non resistivo più, cosa vuoi fratellone. Ma fa che sia una cosa seria. ”

"Nulla di nulla", rispose sospirando rassegnato "passavo e mi sono fermato a farti visita."

"Questo è assolutamente falso, cerca di essere più convincente." Sherlock era come al solito pungente e incalzante.

“E Basta Sherlock” John venne in difesa di Mycroft, che appariva stranamente sottotono. E se lo notava lui doveva notarlo anche Sherlock.

"Mycroft non lo ascoltare, vieni a prendere un tè ." Andarono verso le poltrone dove Mycroft si rilassò e riprese parte della sua impassibilità.

Conversarono tranquillamente su qualunque cosa fosse capitata in quel periodo. Poi si avvicinò anche Sherlock che reclamò la sua poltrona e spedì John da Rosie, che li lasciò soli.

“Mycroft sei ingrassato? Sei pigro e non hai casi da sottopormi. Ma vieni qua. Centra qualcosa dell'anniversario della morte di zio Rudy ?. “Sherlock con le sue parole sorprese il fratello, che alzo lo sguardo impassibile.

“Quindi te ne ricordi, del caro zio Rudy. Ti ritorna la memoria del passato? Adesso sai quello che è successe a Eurus e del perchè fu rinchiusa, ora sai anche di Victor. Zio Rudy ebbe tanta parte in quei fatti. ” Mycroft sorrise amaramente, congiungendo le mani sotto al mento come era solito fare nei momenti difficili.

“Lo ricordo, ma vagamente e odiai quando ti portò a Londra. Non gli piacevo, credo mi giudicasse un piantagrane. Eri tu il suo preferito. ”

"Già è fu quella la mia condanna" Mycroft sospirò profondamente poi continuò con voce incolore. " Vuoi sapere la verità Sherlock, posso dirti quale inferno fu stare con lui ”

Sherlock annuì preso alla sprovvista dalla sincerità di Mycroft e lui con voce monocorde ricordò il passato.

“Fece pressione a lungo con i nostri genitori, diceva che ero sprecato in quel posto di campagna. Mi allontanò dalla famiglia, soprattutto da te. Aveva convinto nostra madre che la mia mente brillante sarebbe servita al paese. Lui aveva un incarico presso il governo e il mi portò a Londra. Tu eri ancora sconvolto da quello che era successo con nostra sorella e avevi cancellato ogni sua memoria. Tutti te lo lasciarono credere, zio Rudy disse era la cosa migliore che ti potesse capitare , ma non io, io pensavo che ti avrebbe danneggiato e cercavo di proteggerti. Allora la mia opinione non contava e dovetti accettare di vederti crescere così. Alla mia partenza ti promisi che sarei tornato spesso ma ... ”

“Non lo facesti, non tornasti, e presi ad odiare anche te, la tua intelligenza che ti aveva portato via. Ero solo Mycroft, rimasi solo con quel dono che non riuscivo a gestire e tu non c'eri. Poi sai come finì ”Sherlock adesso era serio e vigile.

"Avevo vent'anni Sherlock ..."

"E io tredici, uno stupido adolescente."

Mycroft si fermò per un attimo. Poi riprese mesto. “Tu non sai quello che era lo zio Rudy. Stravagante era dire poco, intelligente quello sì, ma di una intelligenza corrotta, malata. Sherlock non fu facile. Dovetti adattarmi molto al suo comportamento. Fui debole non riuscii a sottrarmi a lui. E rimasi anche disapprovando certi suoi metodi. ”

“Ricordo che ti sfuggì una battuta su certe sue ossessioni per gli abiti femminili. Lo presi per uno scherzo. Allora non capii, ero piccolo. ” Sherlock guardava fisso Mycroft cercando di leggere il più piccolo segno di disagio.

Mycroft sembrava incupirsi gli tremava la mano mentre la passava sul volto stanco, poi si decide e cominciò a parlare quasi assente.

“Io vivevo con lui a Londra in quella grande casa vicino al fiume, piena di stanze. Sapeva di vecchio dentro e fuori. Eppure mi piaceva stare lì, un giorno pensai ti sarei venuto a prendere e saremmo stati insieme, saresti cresciuto lontano dai ricordi che ti tormentavano. Avresti potuto diventare il pirata coraggioso che tanto volevi. Avrei convinto zio Rudy, che avevi le capacità, che saresti diventato l'uomo sensibile ed equilibrato che in realtà eri. Fu quasi felice in quel periodo complicato, dove non mi lasciava spazio nemmeno per pensare. Mi stava addosso, perennemente attento ad ogni mio passo, e mi convinceva che lo faceva per me e per la famiglia. ” Mycroft si fermò per prendere fiato spossato.

Sherlock era turbato dalla confessione del fratello, vide John avvicinarsi e gli fece cenno con lo sguardo di lasciarli soli. John capì e tornò dalla piccola Rosie.

"Vuoi prender tempo, fratello mio?" Sherlock era preoccupato, aveva rinunciato a qualsiasi ostilità. Mycroft si rincuorò e riprese il suo racconto.

“Quando si avvicinò il periodo nella quale speravo di poterti portare con me, una sera mentre passavo di fronte alla sua camera vidi la porta socchiusa. E vidi quello che mai mi sarei aspettato. Certo, non da lui che era stato per me un uomo da ammirare e un modello da seguire.” 

Mycroft fissò Sherlock serio consapevole di quello che stava per dirgli. “Lui Indossava abiti femminili. Un paio di scarpe rosse con tacchi alti e un evidente trucco femminile. E si compiaceva davanti allo specchio. Non so come, ma mi vide perché ero rimasto impietrito, totalmente sconvolto. ” Mycroft fece un'altra pausa.

“Mi chiese di entrare, aveva una voce persuasiva, piatta che mi spaventò, ma varcai la soglia più per paura che per altro.” Mycroft rivisse in modo vivido quei momenti.

_"Vieni mio caro Myc, hai scoperto il mio lato più oscuro, adesso siamo legati per sempre, nipote." Rudy lo guardava divertito quasi volesse prendersi gioco di lui. E si avvicinava ancheggiando. Mycroft tremava e si pose sulla difensiva, ma per quanto facesse leva sulla sua intelligenza quella sembrava sparita. Era in balia dello spavento._

_“Mycroft, ma come, ti ho insegnato tanto, se un uomo ormai, di cosa ti stupisci, di una ambivalenza, di una metamorfosi. Io sono una farfalla, cambio, mi trasformo. Cosa volevi che fossi, tu piccolo nipote mio, una divinità. Un mero esecutore. Un uomo senz'anima. " Rudy si avvicinava pericolosamente._

_“Io non sapevo, cioè non sospettavo, non ho capito” Farfugliò Mycroft e intanto indietreggiava._

_“Hai paura mio amato nipote, paura di una verità scomoda. Paura della corruzione, che ti posso portare?_

_No, non sono perfetto, ma avresti dovuto capirlo o mi fai dubitare della tua straordinaria intelligenza. Mi temi nipote? E' amore anche questo. ” Rudy lo corteggiava, lo ammaliava, come solo una donna sa fare. Mycroft invece era totalmente atterrito. Anni dopo con la maturità, il Mycroft che era, avrebbe padroneggiato la situazione, ma allorta in quel momento vinse il suo terrore._

_"Potrei baciarti se volessi Myc, e ti completerei, ti farei conoscere la tua parte femminile, la adoreresti nipote." Rudy era così vicino da sentire il suo respiro affannoso. Mycroft lo fermò, mise una mano sul volto di zio Rudy e girò il suo viso dall'altro lato, con rabbia._

_“Lasciami, io non voglio. Posso capire, ma non voglio. ” Poi si voltò e sembrò improvvisamente il Mycroft che sarebbe diventato. “Non ne parleremo mai più. Come se non fosse mai successo ”. Uscì infastidito dalla stanza dello zio consapevole del peso che avrebbe portato._

"Questo è quello che accadde?" Sherlock guardava sbalordito il fratello che si era zittito cupo, cercando un modo per continuare.

“Si, quello che successe ad un giovane ed inesperto Mycroft. Così naufragò anche quella speranza di portarti a Londra con me. Zio Rudy era troppo pericoloso per starti a contatto. Eri un adolescente facilmente plasmabile. Così fui costretto a diradare i nostri incontri. E lui ne approfittò. "Mycroft cercava nello sguardo del fratello comprensione. Forse l'assoluzione per quell'abbandono.

“Non fosti in grado di proteggerti, per l'inesperienza. Io non avevo sospettato che la causa fosse lui, ma Mycroft tu cambiasti e io non compresi. Pensai che tu non provassi alcun affetto per me. Amavi solo il tuo lavoro. E col tempo presi quella via distruttiva che conosci. Cominciai a provare qualsiasi droga mi sballasse. ” Sherlock era sincero e consapevole. Adesso capiva tante cose, come un puzzle che si ricomponeva.

“Feci di tutto per tenerti lontano, e quando lo zio allentava il controllo cercai di proteggerti, venni quella notte a tirarti fuori da quello schifo dove eri finito. Lui lo fiutò, e il minacciò di farti rinchiudere come Eurus. Così seppi che nostra sorella era viva. Due fratelli avariati", mi sussurrava continuamente, " e uno da disintossicare, buoni per stare chiusi insieme". Di Eurus diceva che era stato necessario segregarla. I nostri genitori non sapevano niente e lui mi costringe a stare zitto altrimenti avrebbe consigliato di rinchiudere anche te, in qualche centro di recupero per drogati. E fu così che cominciò tutta una catena di menzogne, che pago ancora oggi. ”

Mycroft si fermò per l'ennesima volta, portò le mani al volto come volesse nascondersi per la vergogna. Sherlock non ebbe alcuna reazione, perché si sentiva spiazzato, dalla confessione del fratello, mai aveva visto Mycroft così. Con gli anni lui era diventato una roccia, privo di sentimenti, freddo, calcolatore. Ora invece aveva davanti un'altra persona, un altro fratello. Sentì di provare angoscia mista a dolore. E capì.

“Mycroft sai quanto conta la famiglia per noi. Non si finisce mai di essere fratelli, qualsiasi cosa accada. Io so di poter contare su di te, e tu sai che io ci sono e sarò sempre per te, fratello mio. Questo non scordarlo mai. Tu hai fatto tanto per me, lascia che sia io ad aiutarti adesso. Non respingermi, dammi la possibilità di comprenderti. ” Sherlock si avvicinò e gli sfiorò la mano abbandonata sulle ginocchia, quasi una carezza che nessuno dei due reclamava da anni. Quella vicinanza perduta, ma ancora viva. Sepolta da lunghi periodi di incomprensioni.

Mycroft si confortò a quel gesto gentile. E finalmente guardò negli occhi il fratello e gli concesse un breve sorriso. Aveva una nuova consapevolezza. Sentiva, in un piccolo nascosto lato del suo cuore, di aver ritrovato Sherlock e che non sarebbe stato più solo.


End file.
